Robin's Battle with Death
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: COMPLETE Post-Factory. Robin falls deadly ill while on a hunt with her fellow STN-J members. What does Touko have to do with this? Will Amon be able to get through another loved one’s pain and suffering? Will Robin pull through? Please R&R AmonRobin
1. When God Fearing Women Get The Blues

a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, and researching WHR. Please enjoy. 

o0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

**Robin's Battle With Death**

Chapter One

"_So Robin, tell me. How are you and Amon doing? I heard you two have been hitting it off very well. Amon is very fond of you."_ Touko and Robin were eating lunch at Harry's one Sunday afternoon. _"Yes, we are doing just fine, thank you."_ Robin took a sip from her cup and smiled. She knew Touko was a little pissed at her for she, Robin, was now dating Amon and Touko was no longer. But Touko still wanted to be friends so Robin didn't hold it against her. Anyways, it wasn't Robin's fault Amon dumped Touko and risked everything he had just to save Robin from HQ then in the heat of the moment while being hunted only two years ago, told her he loved her.

Robin excused herself and went to the bathroom. Touko pulled up her purse and scanned the dinner. Harry wasn't around and the only other customer was some old lady with her back to Touko. Touko then took a small vile filled with green fluid and poured the entire contents into Robin's cup of espresso. 'You are so predictable Robin dear. You never leave a cup of espresso unfinished.' Touko thought to herself as she put the now empty vile back into her purse and her purse back on the bench besides her. She quickly stirred Robin's drink and the green liquid disappeared.

Robin returned and smiled. She took another bite from her small tuna sandwich then finished off her drink as Touko predicted. Touko held back the smile as Robin put the now empty cup down. She put her hand on her head for a moment, for she became incredibly dizzy. Touko asked if she was all right, not really caring but not wanting to act suspicious either. Robin said yes and became no longer dizzy. Touko almost blew it when her face got all mad thinking the poison didn't work.

Touko drove Robin home and Robin went straight to bed. The next morning, Robin felt better, pushed Sundays' events out of her head and got ready for work, going through her morning routine. She shared an apartment with Amon. He was still very uncomfortable about Robin living alone, so in order to keep a closer eye on her, he had her stay at his place. After one year living in his house, she ended up staying longer, because they both liked the company. _"Let's go Robin, we're going to be late."_ Amon handed her coat to her and they headed down to his car. Robin forgot all about Sunday's events and by noontime, she was feeling back to her normal self.

Amon was the new STN-J boss and Michael was free man. When they got to the office, Amon went straight into his office. It was different now. He had different windows with blinds that blocked out everything outside of his office. Around 9am, Robin wandered into his office and flopped down onto one of the large chairs. It was a boring day, so Amon didn't bother reprimanding her to get back to work, not to mention, it killed his heart to have to yell at the one he loved.

_"Witch found! Last seen at the old abandoned warehouse at the end the Park Ave and the harbor bay. Powers unknown. Age unknown. Origin unknown. Hunters to hunt with caution…well duh…I'll download the other important stuff to your cell phone links."_ Michael shouted out as all five hunters ran for the door. It was a hot day, so no one took their coats, not even Amon.

At the abandoned harbor bay warehouse, the hunters split up into two teams; Amon and Robin then Karasuma, Sakaki, and Dojima. After about an hour of scouting, nothing was found. "False hunt guys, witch is off the scanners. Sorry. See you back at base." Michael's voice could be heard on everyone's cell phone headset. Everyone headed back to the cars. They started discussing about heading to Harry's for lunch when Sakaki looked up at Robin. _"Robin…you okay? You don't look to good."_ Amon turned to look at Robin along with everyone else. _"Robin…?"_ Amon reached his hand out to Robin who was now looking paler and was starting to sway slightly. Just as Amon 's hand reached Robin's shoulder, she collapsed onto the hood of his car, totally blacked out. _"Robin!"_ Dojima sounded alarmed as Karasuma went to check her pulse. _"It's weak! Someone call base. We need a medic!"_ Dojima called Michael and told him what they needed. _"She's bleeding! We don't just need a medic, we need emergency help now!"_ Sakaki knelt down besides Karasuma and looked at the ill struck-Robin.

Amon laid Robin flat on the ground in front of his car and looked down at her pale face. Sure enough, bright breed blood was slowly flowing from her mouth and slowly making it's way onto the white collar of her black dress. Her skin was paler then ever and she was cold to the touch. _"Robin answer me. Please don't do this to us. What's wrong with her?"_ Dojima was frantic. _"Robin!"_ Everyone began calling out, one at a time, as the HQ emergency crew arrived and rushed over to where the STN-J were leaning over Robin's limp body. When the medics opened her eyelids to check her eyes, her bright green eyes were no longer bright and green; they were now dull and gray.

All the STN-J were pulled and held back as the medics picked Robin up and loaded her into the van. Dojima grabbed one of the medics by the arm. _"What's wrong with her. Tell me!"_ Dojima pleaded. _"I'm sorry miss. We don't know. We are taking her to HQ to be evaluated. You can find out more there. But for now, I must go. Your friend is in dire need of immediate emergency help."_ The medic jumped into the van and they drove off leaving the STN-J standing in fear that they might lose their friend.

o0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: What's happening to Robin? What will happen to her? Will she be okay? Poor Amon, what will he do? And what was that liquid Touko put into the espresso? Does that have anything to do with Robin's sudden spasm? Please read and review.


	2. It Only Hurts When I Breath

Chapter Two

Beeping sounds could be heard coming from a small, two bedded room at HQ's medical wing. In the small white room, there was a long blue curtain dividing the room into two halves. On one side, the side closest to the door, was a man lying in bed. From his waist down, he was in a hardened white cast. The man had a heart monitor going, an IV line in his left arm, and he was sound asleep. He was in his early fifties, a strong man who worked at STN-J. He was Chief Kosaka. He had recently fallen down he stairs at the STN-j base and broken his leg and fractured his hip in three places. HQ hospitalized him at their medical wing because he was a long time employee and deserved the best of care.

But Kosaka wasn't the reason the STN-J members were at the hospital wing today. The reason was on the other side of the curtain. Amon, Sakaki, Karasuma, Dojima, and Michael were standing outside of the room when a nurse in a short white dress approached them. _"I'm sorry, but you can't see her right now. We need to transport her to another room on a different floor. Her condition is far worse then we thought. If you come back tomorrow, you can see her there."_ The nurse bowed slightly, entered the small room, and then closed the door, shutting the STN-J out.

The STN-J were furious but they were much to upset about the events that just took place to argue, so they left.

Later that night, Amon was lying in bed staring at the ceiling think about Robin. It was quiet in his apartment. Robin wasn't listening to her radio in the room next to his. He had gotten used to falling asleep to the sound of Italian opera playing through his bedroom walls. Now with the consent sound of quiet, he was having a hard time sleeping. He thought about going into her room and turning the CD player on, but knew Robin would kill him if she ever found out he was in her room, even if it is his apartment. That's when it hit him, what if she never found out? What if she never woke up? What if she…no. He couldn't make himself think it. He cared to much for her. Everyone he ever cared for got hurt. He cursed under his breath and rolled over and faced the window. He night skyline lit up with streetlights and stars. First his mother turning into a witch right in front of him when he was only a child, then it was Touko getting shot while Amon and Robin were escaping then he broke her heart by loving Robin and not her. And now Robin. How could one lone hunter bear the weight of all of this? Within a few minutes, Amon had thought himself to sleep, reawaking to the sound of his cell phone ringing around 630am the next day.

"Amon." Amon answered his cell phone, which was on his kitchen table. _"Hey, it's Dojima. I just got word from Michael that they have moved Robin to her new room and they are allowing visitors. Well, only authorized HQ visitors. We qualify being STN-J and all. Karasuma and Sakaki said they will meet us over there. Michael said he'll go visit after work and headed into base to keep an eye on the scanners for any more wild ones."_ Dojima sounded tired and scared. She didn't get much sleep last night, and neither did any of the other STN-J members. They were all scared for Robin's sake.

Amon was showered, fed, and dressed in matter of minutes. Well maybe not fed. He grabbed a piece of toast on his way out the door and ate with one hand while driving down to HQ. Just as he arrived, so did his co-workers. They parked and headed up to the medical wing. The nurse at the front counter was giving them a hard time saying Robin was too unstable and visitors might make her worse. Robin's doctor approached from around a corner and told the nurse to allow the hunters to see her. _"Nurse Sakura, let them see her. It's the least we can do. At least they will get to se her at lest once while she is still alive. Robin may not have much time left with us."_ The doctor tried to smile, but couldn't, so he lead the hunters to Robin's room.

Robin's new room was smaller then the last. It had one bed and a pink curtain encircled the bed. A beeping could be heard from the monitoring system that Robin was hooked up to. The doctor left the hunters alone with Robin and closed the door. They split up, Amon and Karasuma were on one side of the bed, and Dojima and Sakaki were on the other, the curtain was pulled to the foot of the bed so passers by in the hall still couldn't see Robin, but the hunters could.

Robin was pale and ill looking. She wasn't bleeding anymore which was a good sign, but her heart monitor was showing that she wasn't in very god condition. Three IV lines were going into her arms, one in the right and two in the left, and they each had some strange fluid. Another nurse in the same type of white dress entered the room to run a test on Robin, and Dojima decided to ask a few questions _"Excuse me, nurse…Ming? Um, I was wondering, what's wrong with Robin?"_ Dojima looked over at the nurse, as did the other hunters.

The nurse looked up from hr clipboard as she was taking Robin's pulse. _"She's very ill, ma'am._" The nurse smiled and went back to her routine. _"I believe what my friend here is asking is what is her diagnosis?"_ Karasuma said sounding a little pissed that the nurses was treating them like morons. _"Oh…I'm sorry, I can't release any information to anyone but family."_ The nurse finished her tests and left the room.

Now more pissed then ever, Amon followed the nurse out of the room and went to seek out Robin's doctor. The other hunters stayed behind and just watched Robin. They found some chairs in the corner of the room and pulled them up to the bed. _"Besides being pale and all, she looks kind of peaceful."_ Sakaki tried to lighten the mood, but failed. _"Yah, if your definition of peaceful involved constant monitor beeping, and 1000 IV lines connected to you, then yah, she looks very peaceful."_ Dojima sarcastically responded just as Amon returned. He had a clipboard in his hand and was flipping threw some papers attached to it. He entered the room and closed the door, locking it. Robin's doctor came up to the door and banged his fist on the window. _"Give that back. Only family is allowed to get patent information."_ His muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Amon pulled down the curtain that was on the door window and walked over to Karasuma. _"What did you do?"_ Karasuma asked with a slight chuckle in her voice. _"Nothing. Just walked up to him, saw it had Robin's name, and grabbed it."_ Amon replied as he flipped through a few more paged, the doctor could still be heard banging on the door. "_Can you make heads of this"_ He handed her the board. She flipped through the first few pages.

The first pages were Robin's basic information. Name, age, gender, weight, race, etc. Then there were some papers written in Italian. She figured it was medical history from when Robin was living in Italy. Finally, Karasuma found a new page. She pulled it out of the back of the pile and dropped the clipboard onto the bed. "Here it is. Robin's test results from yesterday" She stood up and started to pace the room while slowly translating the medical information. _"It says…'Ms. Robin Sena was brought into the medical wing of HQ barely breathing and bleeding from the mouth. Her STN-J co-workers claimed that after a hunt, she looked pale and within a mater of seconds, collapsed. She was pale to look at and her skin was icy cold. Her fellow hunters called for medical help and within minutes a HQ medical assistance van arrived and took Ms. Sena to HQ Medical wing. Upon further tests at HQ that same day, we have come to conclusion that Ms. Sena was poisoned…"_ Karasuma stopped reading. Dojima gasped and it was now Sakaki's turn to go pale. Amon walked over to Karasuma and leaned over her shoulder and looked at the paper work.

He did a quick scan with his eyes then he too froze up when his dark eyes fell onto the poison. _"What kind of poison?"_ Sakaki dared to ask. _"She was poisoned with…orbo."_ Amon answered Sakaki as he read over the lab report with Karasuma. Karasuma covered her mouth and fell to her knees clutching the paper work in her hands. _"Who would do such a thing…and why?"_ She asked to herself out loud as Dojima leaned into Sakaki for support and Amon just stared over at the motionless body of Robin lying on the bed.

In his mind, Amon had a sick feeling he knew who could have done this, but that person was dead. Robin killed him during the fall of factory. Who else could have had access to orbo and now that orb could easily harm Robin. Amon's eyes widened for a minute then his face turned cold once again. He knew. He knew the one person who would do this. The only person in the world that would want to harm Robin. If it wasn't Zaizen, it could only be his daughter,...Touko!

o0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: Please read and review.


	3. I'm Gonna Getcha Good

Chapter Three

Five days have pasts since the STN-J have found out that their dear friends Robin was poisoned by orbo. Kosaka is still bed ridden at the medical wing and Robin still has not woken up. The STN-J visits her every day, not all together, mostly on their own free time.

Amon was at Harry's talking with Dojima over drinks one Friday afternoon. The workday just ended and they both happened to be going to the same place. They had agreed to go to see Robin together later after Harry's, but first they needed to refresh up on drinks. _"I have a feeling I know who did this."_ Amon started. He was at the counter drinking his usual. Harry was out back somewhere cleaning, giving the whole dinner to Amon and Dojima's conversation. Dojima was in the booth behind Amon. _"Really? Who?"_ Dojima stood up and started towards Amon when he stood up. _"Touko. Zaizen had access to orbo and knew how to use it against witches. He's dead so it can't be him. Who else could possibly have a grudge against Robin and know how to defeat her without leaving a trace of evidence?"_ Amon's face was cold and hard.

Dojima gasped. He was right. She thought about it for a second and then realized that Amon was dating Touko for a while but left her to protect Robin. Now that Amon was with Robin, Touko was probably furious. Not to mention Touko had gotten hurt while HQ was hunting Robin. To top it off, Touko is Zaizen's daughter. And Robin had killed Zaizen during the fall of factory. Touko had a lot of revenge on her mind.

_"But Amon, how do we prove it?"_ Dojima sat back down at her booth and Amon sat across from her. Harry came back out as another customer entered and sat at the other end of the counter away from Amon and Dojima. Amon and Dojima talked softer. They needed to make a plan to get Touko. They need the other STN-J member's help.

The next day, all the STN-J members, even Michael, met back at base to talk about the plan. Sakaki suggested they just bombard Touko and shoot the hell out of her using nothing but orbo bullets. _"Give her a taste of her own medicine. Ouch. Why'd you hit me Karasuma?"_ Sakaki rubbed the back of his head where Karasuma's hand had hit him. "Be reasonable Sakaki. We are STN-J hunters. We need to hunt Touko down like we would hunt down a witch." Karasuma glared at Sakaki. _"Thus the reason I said we shoot the hell out of her with orbo bullets. Isn't that what we do to wild witches?_" Sakaki ducked as Karasuma went to hit him again

_"Grow up Sakaki."_ Amon stated from across the meeting table. _"I've got it!"_ Dojima grinned with joy. _"Trick her into a trap."_ She smiled. _"Wow! That's brilliant. Even for you Dojima."_ Sakaki was whacked by Karasuma and hit in the head by Dojima's bag. Amon managed to find a pencil and whipped it at Sakaki's head, hitting him right between the eyes. Michael just sighed. _"Now I know why I'm just the computer guy and not the hunter. Having to put up with you guys all day on missions who drive me to drink."_ Michael smiled.

_"So what's your plan Dojima?"_ Amon was leaning on his elbows with his hands together. He looked over at Dojima, as did the others. _"Simple, stage it at my house. It's big enough. You guys hide throughout the house. We will all have some type of communication. I'll invite Touko over to talk like I have down in the past and I'll trick her into admitting what she did. And we will play it by ear from there."_ Dojima smiled and everyone agreed. Dojima called Touko on hr cell phone and set the date. _"She's coming a week from today around noontime._" Dojima was still smiling. Everyone left the base and headed over to Dojima's. They needed to set up.

At Dojima's house, Michael set up a small camera in the corner of the sunroom, the main hallway, kitchen, and living room. The hunters spread out and found places to hide. Amon took the downstairs closet, which was under the staircase. It was big enough for him to stand in and hold his gun at the ready. Sakaki took the downstairs linen closet which was just barley big enough, but he didn't mind the cramped up space. Karasuma took the back porch. Michael set up his small base upstairs in Dojima's father's old room. Since Dojima's father died three years ago Dojima had the whole big house to herself, which helped make this plan go more smoothly. He set up a monitor system so he could watch what was going on in the four rooms he had cameras in.

They had visited robin everyday like they always did. They asked the nurses to keep track of all Robin's visitors and to monitor all visits, even theirs. Robin wasn't getting any better. She was still very weak and very pale. Wendsday night, Amon visited robin alone and knelt by her bed side. He held her hand his his but his face never changed. He wanted so much for Robin to wake up and come back home with him but he knew the chances of that were slim. Before he left that night, he told Robin that he and the other STN-J are seeking out Touko. He told her that Touko did this to her. Amon knew Robin couldn't hear him, but it made him feel slightly beter that he could talk to her.

Thehunterswere all little nervous, even Amon, but they all knew this is what they had to do. They decided to contact HQ. They told HQ about their plan and what they were going to do. They agreed. But HQ wanted proof that Touko is the criminal. So Michael hooked up recording systems to his cameras so he could record the whole event. Thought out the week, they had practiced what they were to do. They were over Dojima's house everyday after work. Sakaki even brought in his baby cousin's Nerf™ guns on Wednesday so they could practice shooting their target. By Thursday, they had it down. Sakaki even had a few red marks from where Amon and Karasuma kept shooting him in the head as he came around the corner. Friday morning, Dojima picked up the hunters in her car and brought them to work. She was to drive them to her house at he end of the day and they were to spend the night. The car ride was cramped. Sakaki, Karasuma and Michael had to sit in the back of Dojima's small little Chevy Cavalier. Amon refused to sit in back so he got shotgun. Friday night, the hunters slept in their hiding spots. Michael did one last technical check around midnight, before he fell asleep.

Saturday morning, Dojima went around to each hiding place and brought the hunters something to eat. It was mostly just toast and small bottles of milk, but no one complained.

The hunters in hiding had a communicating system. Only Amon could talk to Dojima and Michael but they all could hear from Michael. Michael had a headset on that allowed him to hear from the hidden microphone under Dojima's shirt. Dojima had a small earplug in her ear, which was hidden by her hair. Michael was set upstairs with his four monitors. Everything was ready.

At 1145am, Touko arrived.

o0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: Please read and review.


	4. Barbed Wire And Roses

Chapter Four

_"Touko! Hey girl! How've you been! Long time no see. This reunion between old friends is long over due!_" Dojima's voice was heard over Michael's headset loud and clear. _"Amon she's yelling again."_ Michael said to Amon. That morning, Michael hooked up Amon's headset to hear from Dojima's microphone. _"I know. Dojima, lower your voice, you're going to make Michael and I go deaf."_ Amon spoke into his headset. Dojima smiled at Touko. She was a very good actress. The earplug was so tight in her ear; Touko would never hear Amon speaking.

_"Hey girl,"_ Touko's voice was heard over the headset. Amon cringed. To think he actually once thought he loved that woman. Now here he was hiding in a stairway closet waiting to kill her.

Touko and Dojima wandered through the house and over into the kitchen. Michael was telling the hunters word for word what was happening. After getting some tea and cookies, the two girls went through the living room and into the sunroom. While in the living room, Touko hesitated and turned around. She looked right up to where the camera was but couldn't see it for Michael hid it very well.

_"Coming Touko?"_ Dojima called as she placed the tray of goodies on the sunroom table. _"Yeah, coming."_ Touko sounded suspicious but was soon adverted from her suspicion when she and Dojima started talking about boys and celebrities like a couple of teenaged high school cheerleaders.

_"Oh he is sooooo cute. I just want to puke and gag and throw myself off a bridge."_ Michael mimicked Dojima over the communicator. The hunters laughed, and even Amon chuckled slightly. Dojima shot the camera over Touko's shoulder an evil glare. She heard Amon chuckle and knew Michael was mocking her. Touko not once noticed the glare.

"_So Dojima, speaking of boys. Got one yet? Aren't you and that co-worker of yours dating? Oh, what's his name…Sakaki?"_ Michael started laughing and he repeated everything that was said over his headset. Sakaki blushed and yelled into his headset, problem, everyone could hear him. His headset was hooked up as a once was. He was only to hear.

Touko turned around and faced the main hallway. _"Sakaki you ass! Shut up! And Michael stop goofing off!"_ Amon scolded over the headset after Michael told them that Touko heard Sakaki.

_"Something wrong Touko?"_ Dojima asked. She too heard Sakaki's voice but tried to ignore it. _"I thought I heard a voice. Sounded familiar too."_ Touko stood up and walked into the main hallway. She stopped right in front of Sakai's hiding place and looked around. _"Don't be silly. It was probably just my gardener. I asked him to come in today. Its such a hot weekend I want to use the pool tomorrow and I want the yard to look good."_ Dojima smiled. She started to lead Touko back to the sunroom when Sakaki sneezed. Touko's perfume was very strong and Sakaki got a whiff of it when she walked by the closet door.

_"Sakaki of the STN-J!"_ Touko slammed open the closet door. Amon, Michael, and Karasuma cringed. They were busted. Or were they. _"Dojima what's going on here?"_ Touko pulled Sakaki out of the closet, his gun and headset falling to the floor. Touko could hear Amon's voice thought Sakaki's fallen headset. He was telling Sakaki to come up with something, and fast. Then she could hear Michael telling Amon that Sakaki drooped the headset. Then she could hear Amon again, cussing under his breath.

Touko picked up the headset; not realizing it was one-way and yelled into it for all hunters to come out now. What Touko didn't know was that the hunters prepared for something like this. Only Sakaki and Karasuma were to sacrifice their hiding places. So Karasuma came into the house and stood before Touko. Touko orders Sakaki and Karasuma to drop their weapons and headsets. They did and she took them and threw them on the sofa in the living room when Sakaki and Karasuma followed. _"Where are the rest?"_ Touko demanded. _"Not hear, they are at STN-J base. We've been monitoring you with cameras."_ Karasuma was very believable. Touko was mad. _"Why?"_ She demanded. _"Because we know you killed Robin!"_ Amon and Michael cringed. How could Sakaki say something like that? Robin wasn't dead and now Touko knows their mission.

_"Oh, so she is dead. It worked."_ Touko said softly. _"What did you say?"_ Sakaki demanded. "_I said I didn't kill the stupid witch. I wouldn't waist my time."_ Touko replied. When she turned around to face Dojima, Dojima had a gun to her head. _"I heard what you said. You did hurt Robin._" Dojima said. He hand was shaking. Touko was taken back. But she stood her ground. _"Yeah so what if I did? You're not going to shoot me. Your to nervous and shaken up. And incase you are wondering, I'm glad she's dead! The witch was a bitch! She deserved to die!"_ Touko laughed as Dojima dropped her gun as some tears streamed down her face.

Touko turned around as was face to face with the barrel of Amon's sleek black gun. Touko's face went white. _"Dojima may not be able to kill you, but I can."_ Amon's eyes were thin and dark. His face was stone cold with no emotion. "_You wouldn't Amon…come on…you wouldn't…please…don't…"_ Touko pleaded as Amon moved his index finger to the trigger of his gun. Touko stared at the gun. She wasn't afraid of it, she was afraid of Amon and his knack for seeking revenge, especial on those who hut the ones he cared for and held dear to him. Amon held the gun with one black-gloved hand. The other was motionless beside him. His black messy hair and black outfit and black trench coat gave him the look of a modern day Grim Reaper to Touko. At Point blank range, Amon didn't use his orbo gun; he used the gun his brother gave him. _"Amon, come on…please don't, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll make up for it I promise. Just give me a second change. I'm sorry…"_ Touko was near tears. _"The same second chance you gave Robin, not this time Touko…"_ Amon answered as Sakaki, Karasuma and Dojima turned way from Amon as a loud gunshot rung throughout the house.

o0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: Please read and review.


	5. I Fall to Pieces

Chapter Five

It had been two months since Amon had shot Touko in the head. Robin was still in the medical wing. HQ recently told the hunters that they might have to cut her life support. _"I'm sorry, but we can't keep waiting time, money, and space on a hopeless cause. She may never wake up. We'll give her another month. I'm sorry."_ The doctor just didn't understand how much Robin meant to the STN-J. Everything they went thought to keep her alive. When the doctor had told them that, Amon had stormed out of the hospital. In fact, it was just that morning that Amon stormed out of the medical wing at HQ.

It was a Sunday, so the STN-J was closed. It was around 8pm and the moon was full and shining brightly. A dark figure made it's way up to the main office after using a lock picking kit. Across the office on a small table in front of the bay window where Robin always loved to sit, was a small shrine. The office was completely dark except for the occasional moonbeam in which the figure walked threw in order to get to this shrine. The figure stopped and knelt in front of it. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the fat tall white candle. The candle's bright flame illuminated the figure's face and the other articles of the shrine. There was a picture of Robin, a wooden cross with her name burned into it vertically, and some flowers left by the STN-j members.

The figure was Amon, his face now completely illuminated by the glowing orange and red flame. He didn't know what to do anymore. Usually he wouldn't be this way, but because Robin was technically still alive, he was suffering inside. He didn't show it on the outside, but deep inside, he was suffering just as bad as if he was the one with the orbo in his system.

_"Robin please chose some kind of path. Either come through and wake up…or …"_ Amon couldn't bring himself to say it. Amon took a deep breath and stood up. He had to pull himself together before he lost it. He looked at her photograph. The candle's flame reflected off the glass frame. He looked and noticed that the flame seemed to form the image of her craft flames in her eyes. A wind blew from somewhere, and the candle went out.

Amon stood up. Startled for a moment when he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it off his belt and answered. _"Amon."_ He waited. _"Amon. It's Karasuma. I'm on my way to HQ. We've just been informed…we lost…Amon…you should come to HQ…"_

o0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o0o:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0o

a/n: Sorry so short. Please read and review.


	6. I Miss My Friend

Chapter Six

A small group of people stood atop a hill under an old oak tree in the middle of Tokyo's national cemetery. _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to say farewell to a friend."_ The preacher read on and on out of his book. It was a rainy day and everyone there was dressed in black with matching black raincoats and umbrellas. The casket was buried yesterday due to the approaching storm so the people in black stood outlining the lump of grass and dirt. The preacher closed his book, dropped some oil on the ground, then left. Sakaki and Karasuma walked up to the grave and dropped a flower atop. They each said a short farewell, then headed down the hill to their cars. Michael and Dojima were next. They too dropped a flower and said farewell. Dojima headed down the hill to met up with Karasuma and Sakaki. Michael started but stopped. He stopped next to the wheelchair, which held a figure clocked in a black outfit and black raincoat. He patted the figure's shoulder then headed back down the hill to join the others.

_"Amon, help me stand."_ Amon, who was behind the wheelchair; helped pull the figure up. He assisted it over to the grave where it dropped a flower. Lightning flashed in the background illuminating Amon's face. It was emotionless. Lightning flashed again this time illuminating the headstone. At the same time a wind blew. The figure's hat flew off. It went to grab the hat, but the hat blew away. The figure pushed back its now wet golden hair. On its left hand, sat a small engagement ring. The lightning flashed once more, making the words on the grave legible…

_Here Lies Chief Kosaka  
A Beloved friend and co-worker_

The figure, which was now seen as a female, stumbled. _"Robin, please sit. You're still too weak to stand. You only woke up a week ago."_ Amon grabbed Robin's arm and gentle led her back to her wheelchair. _"In a few weeks you should be able to walk on your own again, but for now, rest."_ Amon wheeled the chair down the hill to his car where he helped his fiancée in, then placed the chair in the trunk. It was a good 30-minute drive home. And with the weather, it would probably be more like 45 minutes. _"Amon, how did Kosaka die?"_ Robin looked away from the window and over to Amon. _"He had a heart attack. Of all the thing that could of happened to that stubborn man, his heart gave out."_ Amon replied as he drove off down the street.

Robin smiled. She had just only woken up a week ago, two days after Kosaka died. She was still weak, but luckily her body and her craft of fire fought off the orbo. Now while her body was regaining strength, she was forced to move around in a wheelchair. She was released to go home two days after waking up and the following day, Amon proposed to her. She didn't mind too much. She was just so glade she was alive. No one told her who hurt her, and frankly, she didn't care.

Robin stared out the window. _"You okay?"_ Amon's voice woke Robin out of her trance. _"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired…"_ Robin put her hand on her stomach. It had been months since she had eaten real food._ "…And hungry."_ Amon just kept driving and he smiled ever so slightly. 'She's back,' He thought. 'She won her battle with death…'

o0:o0o:0o

a/n: This story is now complete. Well? How'd you like it? I hate making long stories but I felt this one deserved it. Please read and review.


End file.
